


Rest Easy my Dearest

by LegoHurtsLikeSatan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Insomnia, Magic, Magic Time, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Pagan, Sean McLoughin - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Wiccan - Freeform, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoHurtsLikeSatan/pseuds/LegoHurtsLikeSatan
Summary: Chase is struggling to sleep soundly so Marvin decides to help. Can be seen as either friends or boyfriends- totally up to you!
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 23





	Rest Easy my Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so please be kind to me :)

Chase had never truly had a restful sleep since the divorce. He tried to sleep but he couldn't help but wake up at the slightest of sounds. He'd been on medication but that had all dried up now.

Some nights were easier, he sleep dreamlessly. But the majority of the nights were long and he'd struggle. Tonight was one of those nights. He'd spent the last two hours staring at the ceiling, growing more and more agitated.

Marvin was passing Chase's room when he could feel the tension thick in the air. Waves of frustration and restlessness permeated into the hallway and all Marvin wanted to do was let the man have a moments peace. Marvin tentively open Chase's door.

Chase was facing the wall, eyes shut defiantly as if he was trying to force his body into slumber. Marvin took the opportunity to climb in behind him, spooning Chase's body and kissing him gently on the back of his head. Chase gave an affermative noise, snuggling further into Marvin.

The tension was thick in the air as Marvin held Chase, feeling with his hand for Chase's heart beat. Once he found it, he placed his head over the sound and focused all his energies into focusing on that one point.

He gently let his magics find their way into Chase, calming and soothing the man. His heart beat started to calm and his breathes steady. But, as with all magic, it was only a transference. As Chase began to snore soundlessly, Marvin felt all of Chase's tension in himself. 

Yet, he still pursued, pulling out all of Chase's negative energies and replacing it with his calming aura. It was exhausting, but he wanted to help the man as much as he could.

Half an hour later, Chase was truly sleeping with a small smile etched on his face. Marvin ghosted protection symbols on his back, determined to keep his slumber peaceful. Marvin could feel the full weight of Chase's energies and it was such a burden.

Finishing up, Marvin turned around and sighed in relief. He carefully stood up and left the room, making sure to tuck Chase in. He knew he wouldn't sleep easy tonight so he went back downstairs to the kitchen to fix a pot of tea and spend the night reading. 

* * *

"Good morning Marv!" Chase sang as Marvin trudged into the living room.

"Mornin," Marvin yawned, "Sleep well?"

"Amazingly! I had a wonderful dream, I was on a river that I was the guardian of..."

Marvin may not have had a good night's sleep. His body ached, like he was having the flu. He wouldn't be able to do that again for a while. At least he was able to give his good friend a peaceful night. Hopefully, Chase could appreciate it until Marvin was strong enough to be able to help again.

As much as he wanted to help Chase, he had to take care of himself first and foremost. Only then, could he help others. 


End file.
